


The Taming of Grantaire

by Rexxy



Series: Theatre au [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Au in which Enjolras' parents are Andre and Firman from Phantom of the Opera, Enjolras is an actor, Grantaire paints the sets, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: Enjolras has a nice surprise in store for Grantaire for their anniversary and has everything set up perfectly, so something was bound to go wrong. Something like the appearance of Grantaire's abusive mother to be more specific.





	

Enjolras, beyond his acting, was never one to make grand gestures by his lonesome. He always gathered his friends to help at rally’s and made speeches with them by his side. For Grantaire, though, he would brave this by himself. He had been planning it for months now, asking his fathers a multitude of questions that lead them to believe they knew exactly what Enjolras was planning. He had asked for the theatre to be empty on Saturday night, the day of his and Grantaire’s anniversary, so his father’s granted it. He then asked Combeferre and Feuilly to help him set the stage on Friday night with him, while Bahorel and Courfeyrac took Grantaire for drinks. 

“Do you really think he’ll like it? What if he thinks it’s too much and bolts? Oh my God what if-“

“Enjolras, calm down.” Feuilly said, amusement lacing his words. “He loves you and he’ll love this.”

“But-“

“No, stop worrying.” Enjolras nodded and relaxed at Feuilly’s calm tone. They then continued making the set, while Combeferre readied a table with glasses and cutlery and unlit candles, on top of a silk red tablecloth. Until they were interrupted by two very distinctly familiar voices. 

“Enjolras!”

“What is it? I’m nearly done now I already said thank you for letting me use the theatre for tomorrow.”

“Is it so unusual for a father to want to see his son?” Richard asked. Enjolras huffed as the pair made their way into the stage and hugged him, then split up, Andre hugging Combeferre and Firman hugging Feuilly, then switched. Combeferre smiled at the familiar affection and Feuilly returned it enthusiastically. 

“Isn’t it exciting? I do hope he doesn’t faint.” Gilles said, sounding very much like he was genuinely excited.

“Not everybody is as dramatic as you, dear.” Richard said, smiling. Enjolras laughed, having heard the story numerous times before.

“You really need to get over that.”

“Get over it? It was traumatising! You hadn’t even said yes yet, just collapsed in the middle of the doorway to our new theatre. The flower man almost trampled you.”

“Yes well it’s done now no need to dwell on the past.” Gilles said quickly, eager to get the subject out of the conversation. “Can we see the ring yet?”

“No!” Enjolras said, holding his breast pocket protectively. “He has to be the first one.” 

“Honestly, you’re so sentimental.” Richard rolled his eyes.

“Richard.”

“Don’t.”

“You’ve still got-“

“Gilles I swear if you mention it one more time-“

“-the first rose I ever gave you-“

“Stop it now-“

“in a jar with our names engraved on the lid next to the words ‘The first flower from the only flower of my heart.”

“Why did I ask you to marry me again? Please, I’m really struggling.” 

“Because I’m the flower of your heart, why else?” Feuilly laughed and Richard gave both of them an unimpressed face.

“Honestly. Back to Enjolras. Have you got everything you need?”

“Yes. Thank you…” He said sincerely, but Gilles could tell it sounded a little off.

“Don’t worry, son, he’ll say yes. He loves you.”

“I think he’s scared of commitment. Everyone in his life has left him except us and he probably thinks we’re just going to abandon him too and what if I push him too far and he gets scared off?”

“Don’t over think it. The stage is set, the ring is bought, the love is pure and established, if you want this, you need to at least try.” Combeferre said, getting a nod of agreement from the other men in the room.

“You’re right, it’ll be fine. He’ll be fine and if he wants to slow things down I can it’s no problem as long as we’re together I’m happy.”

…………………………………

By the time evening came around the following day, Enjolras was a nervous wreck on the inside. He had held Grantaire back to help him get ready so he couldn’t see the set like he usually would before a show, and kept checking the ring box was in his pocket every few seconds. When the play was about to start, Enjolras took his place on set, Grantaire watching confusedly at the scene he wasn’t expecting. Enjolras took a deep breath and turned to the audience. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if it would not take too much of your time, I have an announcement to make prior to the beginning of this show.“ He took another breath then straightened and smiled. “I would like to start by saying that I am currently in love with the most brilliant man in the world. His name is Grantaire and he is the painter of this set. This set, in fact, is the first set he ever painted and this play is the first he ever watched me perform when we were children.” Grantaire was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open very slightly and tears forming in his eyes. “I remembered and kept the set because he and his art are very important to me. The tree in the far left corner has our initials painted on it, because he thought it would be sweet for our first date, and I knew from the moment he gave me that little proud, loving smile that this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Grantaire, could you come here for a second please?”

Grantaire doesn’t think he’d have been able to move if Combeferre hadn’t guided him forward with gentle and cautious movements. As Grantaire got closer he could see just how nervous Enjolras was, with his bottom lip a little swollen from biting and his shirt rumpled in the left corner from being twisted. He stood, mesmerised, as Enjolras dropped to one knee and took his hand, in front of the full theatre. “Grantaire, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. The mere mention of your name makes my day a little brighter, and having you around me as you are makes me so full of joy it’s almost surreal. I can’t imagine a life without you and I hope you think the same of me.” He then pulled out the small box and popped it open, revealing a small golden ring with emeralds acting as grapes to a small vine wrapped around the golden band with a smooth part at the front and a small inscribed R, just the way he signs off his art. He felt tears stream down his face as he nodded and Enjolras got up and hugged him immediately, then kissed him passionately, ignoring the loud, almost deafening happy cheers from the audience. When they stopped kissing, both smiling giddily, Enjolras slipped the ring onto his fiancé’s finger. The next thing he knew, his fathers were embracing them madly, Richard kissing his cheek and congratulating him over and over again, while Gilles was marvelling at how beautiful the ring was. 

But of course, all good things must come to an end. The four celebrating on stage were stopped when a black haired woman stormed onto the stage and immediately slapped Grantaire as hard as she could, judging by the sound that reverberated around the room and caused the audience to silence their cheering in pure shock. “How dare you? First you ruin me and your father’s lives by being born, then you told your father’s boss when he hit you for being bad and nearly got him fired because you’re a lying bastard, and now you embarrass our family with this? You pathetic excuse for a human being! What the fuck is wrong with you, what kind of person brings this kind of shame to their family name? Do you have no self respect you idiotic, untalented brat?” It wasn’t two seconds later another slap was heard (though not as hard as the one delivered by the woman) followed by a gasp and a soft, ‘Richard.’

Richard of course paid no mind to his husband’s concern at how angry he was. He’d never hit a woman and never wanted too but the seething rage that filled him was unbearable and apparently it was showing because the woman did not look in the least bit a confident as she had a moment ago. Behind him, Gilles was stood in front of Enjolras and Grantaire protectively, holding both of their hands behind his back. Richird glared at the woman with all the hatred he could muster which was no hard feat. “Don’t you ever fucking touch my son again, do you understand? You and your bastard of a husband shan’t come anywhere near either of them and if I catch word of you so much as thinking about stepping foot in my theatre, which I share with my husband, I’ll hurt you so badly you’ll think that strike was a tap. This man is not a liar, this man is an incredible person, inside and out, especially having to deal with the bullshit you have put him through his entre life. Who leaves their own child alone outside at the age of 9 for nights on end for peace and quiet?” The audience gasped, disgusted. “And he is most certainly not the one embarrassing anybody here today, Madame, and if you want to save yourself from further embarrassment, I suggest you take your self righteous pretentiousness and get the hell out. And never come back.” The woman stepped back in fear to be replaced by a tall man, with inky black hair and dirty skin, most likely a chimney sweep. 

“Nobody talks to my wife that way! That-“ The man pointed at Grantaire and Richard had had enough. Gilles knew there was no point in even trying to intercede because before he could even step forward, the black haired man was on the stage floor, drowsy and being held up by his wife, who almost fell trying to get him up and dragged him out. The audience cheered again as they left and Richard seemed to finally come back to himself. He turned and saw the other three on the stage looking at him in shock and amazement, with a little something else in Gilles. He was about to apologise, but then he was being embraced tightly by a sobbing Grantaire. He stroked his hair to calm him and waked him back to behind the stage, where the rest of their friends were watching Richard with even more respect and admiration than they had before. Gilles quickly told the audience they’d be back after a quick break and the audience agreed willingly, having been supplied with very real and very entertaining drama. 

When Enjolras came around with Gilles, he immediately went to Grantaire and cupped his cheek. Richard walked back to Gilles and smiled at the concern and love in Enjolras’ tone. “Are you alright?” He asked, wiping away Grantaire’s tears.

“I love you so much.” He then leaned up and kissed Enjolras, meaning they were again surrounded by cheers. They kissed until they were out of breath then leaned against each other and smiled. Neither of them had ever been happier. “I can’t believe you rebuilt that set and bought this ring.”

“Did you read the inside?” Grantaire made a confused face and took the ring off to find another description on the inside of the band. “’Forever and always, your Apollo.’ I thought you hated that name?”

“It’s the first thing you ever said to me.” Enjolras shrugged, blushing. “I love you.”

“I gathered.”

“Dad?” 

“Yes?” They both asked in sync, pretending this was the first thing they’d heard from that conversation.

“Can Jehan play my part, I want to go and…” He paused and blushed, realising what he was about to admit to his parents, “And take Grantaire out for dinner.”

“Enjolras you took him for dinner before hand in the restaurant where you had your first date, don’t you remem- oh right you mean you’re going to go and- oh- I- yes sorry JEHAN!” Richard shouted, and ran away from the embarrassment. Enjolras held onto Grantaire tightly, as Grantaire trembled with laughter and Gilled just shook his head.

“Have fun boys, and be careful!” he said, and walked after his husband.

“Any more surprises planned for tonight Apollo?”

“Well there’s actually something I really wanted to try tonight…”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Grantaire asked, pulling Enjolras out the door with a quick wave to their friends. It was the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
